naruto dios de otra Dimension
by DraigAzul
Summary: Resumen: han pasado 2 años y medio desde la derrota de Madara y Naruto tubo que alejarse de todos para poder dominar sus poderes después de absorber la energía del Jubi y se pregunta que es la que tiene que hacer ahorra. Como si Kami respondiera su pregunta una misteriosa luz lo absorbe y aparece en una habitación extraña rodeados de personas desconocidas que hará Naruto ahorra.
1. capitulo 1

Naruto Dios de otra dimensión.

 **hola mis amigos se que diran otra historia si todabvia no has terminado las demas si se que quieren las continuaciones pero esta historia me a rondado la mente y quise hacerla espero les guste y si voy a continuar las demas historias a su tiempo.**

Resumen:han pasado 2 años y medio desde la derrota de Madara y Naruto tubo que alejarse de todos para poder dominar sus poderes después de absorber la energía del Jubi y se pregunta que es la que tiene que hacer ahorra. Como si Kami respondiera su pregunta una misteriosa luz lo absorbe y aparece en una habitación extraña rodeados de personas desconocidas que hará Naruto ahorra.

Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha. Nieto de Madara Uchiha se encuentra en la isla de Uzushiogakure en la cima de un gran árbol con vista de la villa una vez poderosa que se necesito la alianza de tres de las cinco aldeas shinobis para derrotarla.

Naruto se encuentra en esta isla ya que después de derrotar a su abuelo y absorber la energía del Jubi en el tuvo que alejarse de todos para poder dominar su poder ya que era muy destructivo. Han pasado dos años y medio desde que derrote al abuelo Madara y absorbí la energía del Jubi en mi pensó Naruto mientras tocaba su ocarina y una hermosa pero melancólica tonada sonaba (la canción de lugia de Pokemon) recordó todo el entrenamiento que tuvo que pasar para dominar a voluntad sus nuevos poderes como el dominió de todas las naturalezas elementales de chakra y también los doujutsu que consiguió al absorber ha un ser de chakra puro que le otorgo el byakuga, el rinnegan perfecto y el EMS y al terminar de dominar las tres grandes técnicas del sharingan. Técnicamente hablando ahorra el era un Dios.

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahorra no puedo volver a la aldea ya que causaría inestabilidad a las demás aldeas?—Pensó Naruto que bestia una armadura de batalla como la de su abuelo Madara con el abanico de batalla de este mismo. Como si kami respondiera a su pegunta una luz muy intensa apareció ante el y lo consumió en si.

Cuando su vista despejo pudo ver que estaba en un lugar lleno de personas diferentes. Estaba un anciano que era muy alto de cabello rubio y una enorme barba, bestia un kimono verde y pudo observa unos protectores de brazos muy extraños, la siguiente persona era un hombre de cabello negra y bigote y unos ojos muy extraños con un kimono blanco, el otro era un hombre pequeño con un sobrero de hongo negro también con bigote pero menos cuidado que el anterior y un libro obviamente pervertido pero lo estaba observado como el resto, a la par de este estaba un hombre con los músculos muy voluminosos y una cicatriz en su rostro como la de Iruka-sensei.

Miro a otro hombre de piel canela y también con músculos muy voluminosos sin camisa y unos pantaloncillos con el cabello azul y una tela roja atada a su frente miro al lado de este y vio una increíble y hermosa mujer de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y una copa D bestia un kimono rosado que resaltaba su figura de reloj de arena y una katana larga atada a su espalda la ultima mujer y mejor dicho chica que vio era una preciosa rubia en un traje de spandex con un delantal amarillo ellas eran en todo el sentido de la palabra diosas bajadas del cielo.

—Ummm disculpen ¿saben donde estoy?– Pregunto Naruto todavía con su armadura y su Gunbai en su mano listo para la batalla pero este parecía demasiado grande para el,–!espere pero que, que es lo que me paso¡ ¿Por qué me veo como un chico de 10 años?–Exclamo Naruto, estaba sumamente confundido primero estaba en un árbol tocando su ocarina entonces una luz aparece y lo "chupa" y ahorra estaba en una habitación con personas a las que jamás había visto nunca con dos mujeres sumamente hermosas y su cuerpo era el de un chico de 10 años de edad.

Los maestros estaban muy pero muy confundidos primero aparece una extraña luz de quien sabe donde y al desaparecer la luz mostrando a un chico de 10 años con una extraña armadura y un arma muy extraña que se unía a una hoz por una cadena.

–Bueno chico yo no se lo que paso realmente y yo no creo que nadie aquí sabe lo que posa exactamente lo que paso a menos que tu nos digas lo que crees que paso?–Pregunto el anciano.

–Bueno, todo lo que yo estaba haciendo era tocar mi ocarina en un árbol y pensando que iba hacer acontinuación cuando una luz apareció y me trajo no oía y veía nada en absoluto solo la blancura y después solo aparecí aquí– dijo Naruto. Todos los maestros y la chica se preguntaron como una luz blanca aparece derepente y deja a un chico detrás de si.

–Bueno para adelantarnos a algunas preguntas estamos en el país de Japón y estas en el dojo conocido como Ryonzanpaku–dijo el anciano mirando al chico, Naruto no conocía este país Japón o este dojo llamado Ryonzanpaku pero podía determinar que estas personas poseían un gran poder y si podía determinar su nivel diría que el mas anciano tenia un nivel de un kage y los demás en nivel de jounin alto llegando a sannin y la chica mas pequeña el de un genin. Y siendo un Uchiha no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de una pelea.

–Déjame tener una lucha contigo anciano–dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, esto sorprendió a los demás maestro a excepción del anciano por la sorpresa de su declaración para una lucha con el súper hombre invencible, –chico enserio no no creo que quieras una lucha con el te derrotara en menos de un segundo como a un insecto así que toma mi consejo–dijo el hombre corpulento con la cicatriz en la frente ya que se preocupaba por la vida del chico.

–Ohohoho es muy agradable ver como la juventud se decide a luchar, muy bien voy a entrenar contigo chico–dijo el anciano mientra se ponía de pie y abría la puerta para llegar al campo de entrenamiento, cada uno tomo su postura Naruto estaba parado firme con su mano izquierda en su espalda y la derecha hacia delante en forma de cuchilla. –Nunca antes había visto esa postura pero eso no importa–dijo el anciano–listo para pelear en 3…2….1! –El anciano corrió a una felicidad que no se podía ver pero freno la mayoría de su poder ya que no quería matar al muchacho.

–Creo que debería dejar de subestimarme, podría hacer que te mate–dijo Naruto sacando su Gunbai y su hoz bloqueando el golpe que dejo una fisura en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto, Hayato se sorprendió por su defensa pero lo dejo pasar y salto hacia atrás y trato de patear pero fallo ya que Naruto uso su hoz sobre el y tubo que bloquearlo con sus protectores de brazos y siguió avanzando hasta que una aguja senbon hecha de agua se acercó a el y la esquivo escapando de las agujas que se acercaban.

–Estilo de agua: mil agujas de agua voladoras de la muerte–dijo Naruto moviendo a un lado para ver como el anciano era curiosa por saber como controlaba el agua para hacer las agujas que se clavaron en los árboles.

Los espectadores estaban mas que asombrados por las capacidades del chico para bloquear los golpes y patadas del anciano que derrotarían a la mayoría en el nivel de discípulos pero más fascinante era su capacidad de hacer agujas senbon con el agua del ambiente y usarlas para atacar al anciano, –!el chico tiene un gran poder Apa! –dijo el hombre de piel color canela. –De hecho esa fuerza y flexibilidad que tiene para poder detener cada uno de esos ataques es sorprendente.– Dijo el hombre de kimono blanco y bigote bien cuidado, al ver que los otros maestros estaban de acuerdo Miu estaba empezando a preocuparse por su abuelo.

–Es suficiente supongo que es hora de no contenerme mas ¿listo chico?– dijo el anciano con determinación avanzó rápidamente hacia adelante y comenzó una andanada de golpes y patadas furiosas hacia Naruto que bloque fácilmente con su gunbai, –¿estos es todo lo que tienes anciano?–pregunto Naruto para burlarse de el pero no afecto a su oponente que nunca dejo que ese tipo de comentario lo afectaran pero ya estaba sin aliento.

–si eso es todo lo que tienes bien; por que es mi turno y estas al alcancé de mi rango ocular–dijo Naruto, se coloco en una postura que nadie había visto antes con su mano derecha hacia el piso y la mano izquierda hacia el cielo y las rodillas flexionadas–(Ocho Trigramas 361 palmas)–dijo Naruto y se abalanzo hacia a delante a una velocidad que nadie logro ver hasta que era muy tarde ya que empezó a golpear al anciano, –(2 palmas, 4 palmas, 8 palmas, 16 palmas, 32 palmas, 64 palmas, 128 palmas)–naruto al terminar de enumerar las palmas. el anciano ya estaba muy golpeado al llegar a esta secuencia pero Naruto la finalizo 361 palmas)– dijo naruto. el anciano ya estaba inconciente a las 300 palmas.

–Eres muy fuerte pero no lo suficiente para vencerme–dijo Naruto llevando al anciano inconciente hacia los espectadores que estaban sorperdidos por la fuerza pura del chico que venció al súper hombre invencible ya que muy pocos lo podían igualar y llevarlo a un empate en una pelea. –Oh no abuelo– dijo la joven rubia corriendo al anciano inconsciente–¿ por que tuviste que matarlo?– dijo ella con lagrimas en las ojos, –no te preocupes no esta muerto solo esta inconciente lo curare ya que no me gusta ver llorar a las chicas lindas–dijo Naruto causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven mientras colocaba con cuidado al anciano en el piso de la habitación en ese instantes todos quedaron fascinados por el sonido y el brillo verde que se concentraban en las manos de Naruto con el cual comenzó a sanar al anciano dejándolo sin ningún tipo de lesión.

–Listo esta completamente sano, pero el deberá pasar unos días en reposo por el agotamiento del enfrentamiento,–dijo mientra sacaba su ocarina y se dirigía hacia la puerta del dojo tocando una hermosa tonada (la canción de tapion de dragon ball z),– es… espera por favor no me dijiste cual es tu nombre chico–dijo el anciano mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto.– Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –Dijo Naruto mirándolo nuevamente,– mi nombre es Hayato Furinji y ella es mi nieta Miu Furinji ha sido un placer luchar contigo joven Naruto– dijo Hayato mientras naruto desaparecía en un remolino en el aire solo dejando el sonido de su ocarina,–ese muchacho es increíblemente hábil para alguien de su edad, solo espero que no se una a Yami–dijo hayato con preocupacion en su voz.

El fin

bueno chicos espero y les alla gustado y me apoyen en esta nueva historia si quieren que continue diganmelo.


	2. capitulo 2

hola aqui Draig con otro cap me alegra que les aya gustado e intentare poner a unas chicas de otros animes seran una o dos no lo se pero las principales seran las siguientes: Miu,shigure,renka,kusara y si es posible pondre a freya lider de las valkirias tambien pueden poner sus candidatas al harem de narutocapitulo 2el dios de los maestros que !comience el entrenamiento¡ya años despues de la pelea entre naruto y el venerable o como lo conecemos el abuelo de miu el super hombre invencible.

Era un hermoso día el sol brillaba alto en el cielo y los pájaros cantaban, los estudiantes se dirigían a la escuela y todos hablaba con sus amigos para muchos un día normal ecepto para una hermosa rubia de 5.5 pies de altura bastante alta para su edad con el uniforme estándar de la preparatoria Kotyo ya que desde hace algunos días atrás pensaba en aquel extraño muchacho llamado Naruto que derroto a su abuelo.

Hasta que un cierto sonido la atrajo al mundo real era la misma melodía que escucho tocar a aquel muchacho hace años cuando dejo el dojo el mismo que ocupaba sus pensamiento desde hace mucho, siguiendo su oído Miu siguió la melodía con la esperanza de encontrase con Naruto pero solo lo pudo divisar por un momento pero eso le basto para reconocerlo. Ya que observo a un joven no a este hombre de 6 pies de altura con un cabello dorado como el sol noto que el mismo estaba recortado y peinado hacia atrás y un mechón sobresalía en el frente (el peinado de Sosuke Aizen de bleach) y bestia un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca manga larga y una chaqueta blanca con adornos blancos y zapatos negros (para ver imagen verview/357703) todo lo que pudo pensar al verlo fue SEXY hasta que desapareció.

Miu se decepcionó al no poder seguirlo ya que estaba retrasada para la escuela pero se prometió a si misma que iba a encontrar a Naruto cueste lo que cueste.

Salón de clase.

Todo el mundo estaba acomodándose en sus respectivos lugares para iniciar la clase, el profesor comenzó la clase como lo hacia todos los días pasando la lista de asistencias una ves hecho esto dijo.

Profesor:Jóvenes este día tenemos a un nuevo estudiante que se integra a nuestro salón por favor denle la bienvenida. en el precisó momento que el profesor termino su introducción la puerta del aula se abrió mostrando a un joven muy impresionante, todas las chicas del salón se sonrojaron al instante que lo vieron ya que para ellas lo que estaban observando era un dios y los chicos se molestaron ya que estaba consiguiendo toda la atención. Por favor puedes introducirte dijo el maestro.

Naruto:mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Gilgamesh dijo el joven en ese precisó instante Miu levanto la cabeza ya que estaba distraída pensando en la persona que tenia enfrente.

Naruto se dirigió hacia un asiento vacío que precisamente estaba al lado de Miu al verla Naruto de dio una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que su rostro inventara un nuevo tipo de rojo.

Miu: Na… Naruto que estas haciendo aquí dijo Miu,

Naruto:bueno parece que estamos en la misma clase. dijo alegremente tomando asiento al lado de ella todo esto mientras era observado por un chico de cabello negro verdusco con aura de maldad en el y aspecto alienígena.Naruto miro al lado de Miu y se percato de cómo este chico lo observaba y no le causo nada de confianza ya que despedía una aura de maldad pero de debilidad al mismo tiempo y dedujo que ira del tipo que usa a otros para lograr su cometido pero sobre todo su sangre Uchiha le decía que este tipo no era de confianza y que lo eliminara.

Fin de clases.

Acercándose a la ventana del aula que se encontraba en un cuarto piso Naruto salto por ella, muchos de las demás alumnos gritaron su nombre al verlo saltar pero se tranquilizaron el ver que estaba en el suelo ileso y bien. Se acerco a un árbol de buen tamaño con ramos robustas y subió a el de un salto y saco su almuerzo que el mismo había elaborado que eran unos camarones tempura, arroz al curry y vegetales al vapor y su siempre amado ramen.

Naruto:Que bien ramen, ramen dijo el al momento que se llevaba los fideos a la boca.

Desconocido: eh! Tu quiero hablar contigo de algo. dijo un joven de robusto de cabello castaño y gafas de sol mientras miraba a Naruto en la cima del árbol preguntándose como diablos llego allí–Naruto simplemente lo ignoro concentrándose en su comida casera–Ey estoy hablando contigo. dijo el sujeto de las gafas de sol furioso por ser ignorado golpeando en suelo con su pie.

Naruto:¿tu tienes una sentencia de muerte? Dijo/pregunto. Naruto desviando su atención de su comida mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo estremecerse y tragar saliva al sujeto mientras este retrocedía.Naruto salto de la cima del árbol y aterrizó perfectamente en el suelo, entonces

Naruti:¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dijo Naruto.

Ukita: mi nombre es kozo ukita y He visto que estas llamando toda la atención de las chicas niño bonito así que voy a romperte la cara y todas las chicas de fijaran en mi y me amaran.lo dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y le aparecia un pequeño sonrojo.

Ha Naruto no le importaba cual era el problema del chico, pero lo que no toleraría era esa actitud petulante así que tendría que darle un escarmiento a este chico.

Ukita:Hare esto rápido para que no te duela tanto dijo Ukita corriendo hacia Naruto con la intención de derribarlo en ese momento Naruto tubo suficiente de la insolencia de este chico y desato su instinto asesino y proyectándolo hacia el chico lo para en seco, mientas este no podía respirar por lo pesado del ambiente.

Ukita no sabia lo que paso pero solo sintió como era apastado por una fuerza increíble y solo pudo deducir que la persona enfrente de el era quien producía este efecto entonces paso cuando lo miro a los ojos vio como esta persona lo podía asesinar en mas de mil manera y sin esfuerzo alguno fue tan abrumador para el que no lo pudo contener y vomito su almuerzo y sentía como era apastado por esta persona.

NarutoHombre esto están aburrido exclamo el rubio mientras flexionó su cuello tronando sus vértebras y desaparecía su instinto asesino mientras se alejaba del lugar dejado a un conmocionado Ukita.

Ukita:In…in… increíble. fue todo lo que pudo decir Ukita antes de perderla conciencia.

nijima: Hahahaha eres muy interesante Naruto.dijo el chico con aspecto alienígena mientas varias chicas gritaron por el aspecto del chico y huyeron.

En otra parte de la escuela.

Kenichi: "Mierda" pensó Kenichi mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de Tsukuba el capitán del club de karate ya que después de derrotar a Daimonji quería pelear con el para medir su habilidad.

Naruto:.Tal parece que donde quiera que vaya siempre habrá alguien que actúe como un imbecil.

Kenichi y su oponente miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Naruto de cuclillas en la azotea de la escuela. El los miro pero su mirada de detuvo en el oponente de Kenichi, Tsukuba recordó quien era el sujeto que lo estaba mirando

Tsukuba:que ¿Qué paso con Ukita? Se supone que te daría una paliza dijo Tsukuba.

Naruto desapareció de su vista y apareció en un cráter en el suelo en medio de ambos con su rinnegan activado.

Naruto:lo que debería preocuparte mas en este momento es si voy a matarte o no dijo Naruto con su voz distorsionada.

Tsukuba sabia que no era rival para el sujeto frente a el y decidió huir subiendo una valla metálica pero Naruto se anticipo a esto y lo golpeo en el estomago con una pequeña bala de aire asiendo escupir sangre y desmayarse.

Kenichi: No… no puede ser –grito Kenichi–derroto a Tsukuba sin moverse quien diablo será su maestro– pensó Kenichi mientras miraba a Tsukuba inconsciente.

Naruto:Tu eres amigo de Miu no es así dijo Naruto trayendo a Kenichi de nuevo a la realidad.

Kenichi: si… si dijo Kenichi en el temor del sujeto frente a el. naruto se alejo del lugar pero antes de darse cuenta estaba en el suelo siendo abrazado por Miu mientras esta gritaba su nombre.

Naruto:Hola Miu-chan siempre tan hermosa dijo Naruto haciendo a esta ponerse roja como un tomate mientras trataba de soltarse de su abrazo.

Miu: ¡No! Naruto-kun tienes que volver al Ryonzanpaku ya que recordé que los maestros quieren hablar contigo así que cuando yo o unos de los maestro te volviéramos a ver teníamos que decir te que regresaras así que tienes que ir. dijo Miu con unos ojos de cachorro y sus mejillas infladas que hizo que Naruto quisiera exprimir su mejillas como un lindo bebe.

Naruto: Esta bien Miu-chan iré, ¿así que podrías soltarme de tu abrazo de la muerte?. pregunto Naruto mientras se ponía de pie, pero Miu tenia abrazado su brazo derecho entre sus enormes pechos que se exprimían uno a otro Miu se ria para si misma como tenia planeado esto.

Miu(pensando):"si puedo seducir a Naruto-kun con mi encanto y mi comida podría ser su esposa y podemos tener nuestro propios hijos".pensó Miu mientras se reía en su interior en el camino hacia el Ryonzanpaku siempre abrazando el brazo de Naruto Kenichi detrás de ellos.

Kenichi:¿Quién es este tipo creyendo que puede tener a Miu para el? ese debería ser yo. pensó Kenichi mientras estaban en las puertas del Dojo. Naruto levanto su brazo izquierdo y con su dedo meñique para abrir las puestas con una fuerza devastadora asiendo que estas golpearan contra el muro sorprendiendo a Kenichi.–no… no es posible ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso con su dedo meñique? Se pregunto.

Dentro del Dojo.

Akisame:Venerable tal parece que Miu pudo encontrar a Naruto. Dijo el hombre de kimono blanco y bigote bien cuidado mientras bebía su te en la sala principal y todos los demás maestros estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Miu:Hola a todos mire Naruto-kun esta aquí dijo Miu mientras dejaba a Naruto con los demás maestros mientras fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Naruto observo al venerable y a los demás maestros sentados en la sala en silencio mientras que Kenichi se fue a cambiar también por su ropa de entrenamiento.

Hayato: Naruto muchacho estamos muy agradecido por acceder venir a vernos, dijo el venerable haciendo asentir a todos los demás maestros.

Naruto:Entonces ¿que es lo que necesitan de mi viejo? pregunto Naruto

Hayato: queremos que nos entrenes en tu camino dijo el venerable mientras que Naruto empezó a reírse pensando que era una broma la que le estaban jugando, pero dejo de hacerlo al darse cuenta de la seriedad de los maestro y los miro seriamente.

Naruto: ¿enserio ustedes están hablando enserio? Dijo Naruto mientas que los maestros solo asentían asiendo que sus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa. ¿Pe pero ustedes son maestro en su respectivo arte? Por que quieren que yo los entrene si ya están en el pináculo de su arte. exclamo Naruto.

Hayato:Nosotros sabemos eso pero queremos que tu nos entrenes ya que los otro maestro y yo hemos quedado fascinados desde el día de nuestra lucha con tu poder y habilidad por favor entrénanos en tus caminos exclamo en venerable. entonces todos ellos se inclinaron ante el auque el tipo de la cicatriz en la cara fue un poco reacio en hacerlo ya que para el era muy humillante inclinarse ante un niño.

Naruto: Yo… yo no se que decir pero woh. Naruto se sorprendió cuando Miu llego a la sala vistiendo su traje de spandex púrpura que delineaba su esplendía figura de reloj de arena resaltando sus caderas y su pecho tal ves de copa D mientras esta se colocaba un delantal de color amarillo.

Miu:Naruto-kun que es lo que quieres cenar dijo Miu sonriendo mientras miraba a Naruto que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Naruto:Ramen por favor contesto Naruto mientras Miu se rió mientras iba con dirección a la cocina, mientras que el venerable juntos con los demás maestros tenían curiosidad por la actitud de Miu y Naruto ya que perecían una pareja.

Naruto:no somos novios, pero no me molestaría ser el novio de Miu si ella esta de acuerdo dijo Naruto mientras le daba una sonrisa los maestro y al venerables este ultimo tenia algo en mente.

Hayate( pensando ): "inclusoun alma con una tonalidad gris parece que tiene un corazón calido que aria que cualquier mujer se enamore de el".

Kenichi estaba terminado de arreglar su ropa de entrenamiento mientras se dirigía a la sala principal para preguntar cual era el entrenamiento que tenia que realizar el día de hoy, al llegar pudo ver que Naruto y sus maestro estaban finalizando su conversación y entro y pregunto cual era su ejercicio los maestro le dijeron que se suponía tenia que correr 1000 veces alrededor del Dojo dejándolo con una mirada de espanto y la boca abierta mientras comenzaba su ejercicio.

Naruto:bueno supongo que podría enseñarles mi estilo de lucha, pero ustedes necesitarían un sistema de circulatorio de chakra ya que si el no podré enseñarles todo lo que podrían hacer pero será muy doloroso cuando lo cree en sus cuerpos pero por su entrenamiento previo creo que lo soportaran muy bien. comento Naruto

Naruto: ey esperen yo no se siquiera sus nombre salvo por el anciano, dijo Naruto riéndose nerviosamente mientas se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras que los maestros tenían una gota en la cabeza por olvidar presentarse.

Kensei:Mi nombre es Ma Kensei por favor cuide de nosotros maestro dijo el hombre bajito y con sombrero.

Sakaki:mi nombre es Shio Sakaki se presento el hombre de la cicatriz en la cara.

Apachai: yo soy Apachai Hopachai gracias por enseñarnos dijo el hombre moreno.

Shigure: soy Shigure Kosaka dijo la hermosa mujer del kimono rosa que resaltaba su figura.

Akisame: mi nombre es Akisame Koetsuji me ciento muy honrado de que nos permita conocer sus enseñanzas dijo el hombre de kimono blanco y bigote cuidado Naruto asintió y se inclino ante ellos.

Naruto: también estoy agradecido de que me hayan elegido como su maestro, dijo Naruto mientras les daba una enorme sonrisa.

Miu: bueno con eso terminado la cena esta lista y probaran mi ramen casero dijo Miu mientras colocaba una enorme olla llena de ramen en la mesa del comedor, mientras que Naruto rápidamente tomaba un lugar en la mesa y tomando su porción de las alimentos conmocionando a todos por su velocidad.

Naruto: Woh Miu-Chan tu ramen casero esta delicioso dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Miu y esta soltaba una risita en ese momento Shigure se pregunto por que también quería cocinar para Naruto pero rápidamente lo descarto.

Kenichi: No… no es… justo ustedes ya están cenando dijo Kenichi mientras entraba al comedor con su ropa sucia por todas partes mientras se dirigía a uno de los lugares vacíos del comedor y tomo lo que quedaba de alimento.

Naruto: hmmmm ¿debería volver a casa o quedarme aquí? Pensó Naruto mientras era observado por Miu y como si leyera su mente se adelanto.

Miu: Naruto-Kun tiene que quedarse aquí ya que entrenaras a los maestro dijo Miu con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kenichi escupió lo ultimo de sus fideos cuando escucho lo que Miu dijo ya que no podía creerlo.

Kenichi: El va a entrenar a los MAESTRO!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y tratare de subir el próximo lo antes posible o y antes que se me olvide por favor pongan sus suguerencias para las chicas del harem de naruto con su nombre y el anime donde probiene por favor


	3. capitulo 3

**hola mis queridos lectores espero que les guste este capitulo y sobre las chicas decici poner a akeno,androide 18,caulifla,erza,kagome y zest ese sera el harem de naruto las cuales seran un pequeña adaptacion por ejemplo akeno saldra en el sigiente cap y sera una estudiante mas del intituto en esta no conocera a rias pero si tendra magia y sabra artes marciales dejo a su criterio que estilo de arte marcial para akeno a su parecer.**

El dios es maestro y discípulo

Kenichi estaba mas que sorprendido por lo que escucho decir a Miu "el va a entrenar a los maestro"

Kenichi; que diablos.

Miu se rió del rostro de Kenichi mientras este observaba a Naruto que ni se inmuto y siguió comiendo el delicioso ramen que preparo Miu.

Ayato: Entonces maestro, ¿que entrenamiento quieres que realicemos? Pregunto el venerable mientras sus ojos brillaron por la emoción que sentía de aprender algo nuevo pero Naruto lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

Naruto: Recuerdas que tienes que conseguir el sistema circulatorio de chakra para poder realizar lo que yo hago, por el momento solo realizaremos otro tipo de ejercicios ya que el sello que necesito para hacer que sus cuerpos generen el sistema de chakra junto con la técnica de creación que se necesita tardara por lo menos 1 semana incluso con personas de su nivel.

Naruto suspiro pesadamente cuando los maestros se deprimieron por no poder practicar para hacer las cosas locas que Naruto podía hacer ya que se les hacia algo increible el poder hacer cosas como el que ahora era su maestro.

Naruto: pero haremos ejercicios que son de mi propia creación, lo que les permitirá aumentar su nivel de repitencia, fuerza y velocidad a pesar de que ustedes están casi en la cumbre de sus habilidades eso no quiere decir que no hay espacio para mejorar.

Cada uno de los maestros asintió a sus palabras, pensando que tipos de ejercicios iban a realizar para poder desarrollar más estas 3 cualidades.

Naruto: esta bien comencemos con la tortu... quiero decir el entrenamiento dijo Naruto

mientras en sus labios de dibujaba una sonrisa espelúznate, los maestros levantaron una ceja al notar lo familiar que resultaban esas palabras pero no sabían donde las habían escuchado.

En un lugar oscuro.

Kisara: ¿Qué? Alguien derroto a Tsukuba y a Ukita.

una chica pelirroja con una boina verde y un pantalón desgarrado de una pierna dijo. Mientras golpeaba un saco de arena sostenido por un matón de segunda, ella dio una patada que hizo que el saco y el matón se estrellaran contra la pared.

Kisara: Envía a Takeda y a Koga para que lo busque y le pidan que se una a nosotros dijo la chica. Sorprendiendo a su asistente

Desconocida: pero ¿Qué paso si el se niega a unírsenos Kisara?

Kisara le dio una sonrisa gatuna, "lo obligare a que se nos una"

En el Dojo Ryonzanpaku

En el dojo se escuchaba dos sonidos el sonido de los jadeos por el cansancio debido a un gran esfuerzo y el otro era una sonido muy relajante que provenía de una lira que era tocada por Naruto (melodía de la lira ver en watch?v=e8-E0G7KCEg) mientras observaba a sus discípulos los maestros del Ryonzanpaku sudar profusamente mientras que el venerable tenia un poco de sudor en la frente. En ese momento Naruto detuvo la melodía mirando a los maestro.

Naruto: ¿Cómo van hacer capases de destruir a sus oponentes con ese nivel de esfuerzo? Vamos continúen. dijo Naruto.

Naruto escucho los gemidos que los maestro hicieron al volver a hacer los ejercicios, Naruto nos tratas como esclavos Naruto sonrío ante el comentario de Shigure.

Naruto: hago lo posible. contesto el volviendo a tocar. Al menos con esa melodía los maestros sentían que su fuerza no decaía tanto.

Miu sonrío ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella mientras colocaba vasos con agua en el suelo del Dojo y se acerco a Naruto para disfrutar de la melodía que este tocaba, los maestro al notar los vasos con agua rápidamente los tomaron bebiendo su contenido hasta la ultima gota.

Mientras estaba tocando Naruto pensaba en una forma para ganar algo de dinero para el Dojo ya que este sobrevivía gracias a la hábil contaduría de Miu el sabia que podía dar millones de dólares para el Dojo gracias a que publico la serie icha-icha en este mundo gracias la ayuda del jutsu de trasformación tomando la forma de Jiraya para publicar la serie que se convirtió en un rotundo éxito pero sabia que los maestro se negarían a esto entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Naruto: Lo tengo grito sacando a Miu de su estado de relajación provocado por la melodía que este tocaba con su lira, Naruto dejo su lira en suelo y se acercó a Miu y la tomo de los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos.

Miu: OH Dios mío, hará lo que creo que va hacer pensó Miu poniendo se roja como un tomate mientra Naruto le sonreía.

Naruto: Miu encontré la forma para que nosotros podamos conseguir algo de dinero para el Dojo dijo Naruto.

Cuando escucho esto Miu salio de su estupor y sus ojos cambiaron a un signo dólar asombrando a Naruto por el amor de Miu al dinero.

Naruto: Podemos cantar una canción delante de una multitud en una calle que sea muy popular donde suelen haber productores buscando talento para cantar en conciertos dijo el.

"Por lo tanto quieren actuar como artistas" comento el venerable ya que había terminado con las ejercicios, Naruto negó con la cabeza

Naruto: "No" es solo algo que nos dejara una buena suma de dinero y solo estaremos de gira cuando esa productora haga un contrato formal con nosotros y en el se estipularía que solo será una vez al año gracias a mis poderes de persuasión dijo Naruto.

Miu se dejo deprimir mientras ella pensaba que Naruto no sabia que ella era absolutamente terrible para el cantar,

Miu: Naruto-Kun yo… yo realmente no soy muy buena para cantar dijo ella. En ese instante Naruto pico su cuello sin causarle ningún daño, pero arreglo sus cuerdas vocales con un poco de chakra que mando por su cuello ya que con el podía curar a una persona y una parte especifica de esta.

Naruto: Listo en estos momentos ya puedes cantar Miu dijo Naruto, Miu comprobó sus voz cantando una nota en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada pero se llevo una sorpresa al hacerlo ya que su voz se escucho en un radio de 1 Km. Su voz era hermosa ya que se escuchaba como una prodigiosa soprano o contralto.

Naruto: Miu cambiémonos la ropa de entrenamiento y vallamos a una calle popular dijo Naruto.

Miu asintió a sus palabras y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse al llegar rápidamente soltó su cabello que estaba trenzado y lo dejo suelto para que luciera como una cortina de oro, ella bestia un vestido rosa pálido casi blanco con una adorno en forma de lazo que resaltaba su busto, una chaqueta negra y bostas cafés. (Ver imagen en images/fansubs/793/12635/ep_517448_ ))

Kensei siendo el prevenido que era trato de sacar una foto de las bragas de Miu pero fue lanzado de nuevo al entrenamiento por Naruto, al ver lo Miu se sonrojo por su aspecto. Naruto bestia un pantalón negro con rayas difuminadas, una camisa blanca manga larga que estaban subidas hasta un poco mas debajo de sus codos, con un cuello en V que parcialmente dejaba su pecho al descubierto con dos pulseras doradas en cada muñeca y zapatos blancos (ver imagen en view/595532 sin la ropa de la escuela se ve realmente sexy pensó Miu.

Naruto: muy bien Miu vamos dijo Naruto mientras ella asentía y salieron por la puerta, momento después iban saltando por los techos de las casa y los edificios hasta que llegaron a un lugar bastante concurrido.

Calle comercial de la ciudad.

Naruto salto con dirección a la multitud haciendo a estas jadear por la altura impresionante de la cual salto seguido por Miu sorprendiendo igual a la multitud.

Naruto saco una flauta trasversal mientras se acercaba a Miu y le dijo la canción que iba a cantar, Miu se sorprendió ya que conocía la canción por Akisame y era una de sus favoritas ella asintió confiada son una sonrisa hacia Naruto. En ese momento Naruto empezó a tocar la flauta agregando una pequeña cantidad de chakra para poner a las personas en un sutil genjutsu para que ellos creyeran que estaban en un campo de flores entonces Miu comenzó a cantar (canción de la diva del quito elemento para escuchar watch?v=dKZ2X-2jAQ0 escuchar la canción mientras leen la letra).

The diva dance

Il dolce suono

Mi colpi di sua voce!...Ah, quella voce

M'é qui nel cor discesa!...

Edgardo! Lo ti son resa,

Edgardo! Ah! Edgardo mio!

Si, ti son resa!

Fuggita io son da' toui nemici...(nemici)

Un gelo mi serpeggia nel sen!

Trema ogni fibra!... Vacilla il pié!

Presso la fonte meco t'assidi alquanto...

Si, presso la fonte meco t'assidi

 **loque sgue son notas cantadas bocalmente y no pude encontrarlas pero oigan toda la canción lo siento amigos**

El público no sabia que decir solo empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar lo más fuerte que podían ya que estaban atónitos ante los dos jóvenes ante ellos ya que uno era un talentoso flautista que hizo que todos creyeran que estaban en un hermoso páramo y mientras que la joven era en todas las palabras una diva muy talentosa ya que quedaron maravillado por su actuación. En la multitud habían personas muy adineradas que han escuchado opera antes pero nada a este nivel y pensaron donar dinero a las escuelas para desarrollar el talento.

Productor: OH, maravilloso jamás he oído un sonido así antes de este día, eso fue absolutamente fabuloso e hizo que mi corazón fuera a toda marcha. Ustedes tienen un talento como el que nunca he visto antes, dijo un hombre que llevaba un traje muy elegante de color caqui y lucio en sus 50 años.

Naruto: Muchas gracias es usted muy amable por su comentario, mi nombre es Naruto y esta dulce joven es Miu ¿Cuál es su nombre señor? Dijo Naruto al hombre que se apeno por olvidar presentarse.

Franz: ah perdona mi nombre es Franz von Stresemann soy un director de orquestas sinfónicas y productor, quisiera ofrecerles un contrato para que puedan actuar en conciertos al menos una ves al año y estoy muy seguro que serán multimillonarios en cuestión de 5 años. Que tal trato hecho dijo el hombre.

Naruto miro la mano y el rostro del hombre y pudo observar que decía la verdad y si no lo era bueno el se estaba metiendo en un problema muy grande ya que estaba tratando de embaucar a una persona que era que se arrepienta por tratar de tomar ventaja de ellos y Naruto tomaría su alma si lo intentaba.

Naruto estrecho la mano de Stresemann mientras el le ofrecía la otra a Miu quien igual la estrecho al ver que Naruto lo hizo bien.

Franz: genial, genial ya puedo imaginarme lo populares que ustedes llegaran hacer ya que por lo que veo muchas personas están enviando texto y videos de ustedes dos.

Naruto tuvo una conversación con Stresemann antes de despedirse para regresar el Dojo para poder tomar un descanso. En el camino de regreso Miu sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Naruto y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras que disfrutaba de su compañía igual que Naruto disfrutaba la compañía de Miu, pero este momento se vio interrumpido cuando Naruto detecto a dos personas que los seguían tenían cierto nivel de poder pero ni se comparaban con el nivel de Miu.

Naruto suspiro mientra Miu le pregunto que pasaba, en eso el le señalo a las personas a sus espalda que los habían estado siguiendo.

Takeda: ¿ere tu el sujeto que derroto a Ukita dejándolo en coma por 1 semana? Pregunto un joven con una cola de caballo que estaba con otro chico de cabello negro y una bandada rojo en la frente, mientras Naruto los miraba molestos por interrumpir su tiempo con Miu.

Koga: Ey niño lindo dijo Koga mientras corría hacia Naruto y lanzaba una patada, pero Miu en ese momento la bloqueo con sus manos mientras que Koga le daba una sonrisa pervertida muy desagradable.

Koga: no me importaría divertirme con tigo después que acabe con este tipo dijo Koga, el decir esas palabra el rostro de Naruto se volvió frío y dejo salir un denso instinto asesino hacia Koga para no afectar a Miu.

Koga y Takeda al percatarse del instinto asesino ya era muy tarde Naruto estaba enfrente de Koga asustando a este por su velocidad ya que dejo una imagen residual detrás de si.

Naruto levanto la mano derecha acercándola a la frente de Koga y golpeándolo con un dedo igual como Tsunade lo hizo con el mandándolo a estrellarse en una pared cercana creando grietas en la pared, Takeda se pregunto como lo hizo ya que era realmente increíble.

Naruto: Tu eres el próximo dijo Naruto acercándose lentamente a Takeda mientra este ultimo como los ojos de Naruto comenzaban a cambiar y desprendían poder puro.

Kenichi: Deténganse! Se escucho una voz y a Naruto se enfado por la interrupción de la persona quien grito la cual era Kenichi quien se coloco entre el y Takeda.

Kenichi: No hay razones para luchar y además Naruto-san casi matas a Koga con lo que le acabas de hacer y estoy 100% seguro de que le harías lo mismo a Takeda exclamo Kenichi mientras le sostenía la mirada a Naruto y este quedo asombrado por su coraje y determinación ya que resistió muy bien el instinto que estaba liberando.

Naruto estaba impresionado pero a la vez confundido por como Kenichi sabia el nombre se esos dos asíque le pregunto

Naruto: ¿como es que sabes el nombre de este par de basuras Kenichi? Dijo Naruto mientras observaba a Takeda sujetar su brazo izquierdo y gracias a su rinnegan pudo notar que ese brazo estaba paralizado.

Kenichi: Bueno el tipo extraño con apariencia de extraterrestre de la escuela me contó sobre ellos y también me contó algunas cosas acerca de usted también dijo Kenichi, mientras que Naruto levantaba una ceja por e comentario que hizo, el chico extraterrestre el que me observaba cuando termine con Ukita bueno tendré que tener una conversación con el después peso Naruto.

Naruto miro ha donde se suponía estaba Takeda pero ya no se encontraba en ese lugar el ahorra estaba tratando de subir a un edificio para huir de la persona que lo atemorizó tanto

Takeda: si estoy en la cima por fin puedo salir de aquí con vida pensó Takeda pero en ese instante su pierda resbalo dejándolo colgado de la cornisa con un solo brazo.

Naruto viendo que estaba en problema no lo podía dejar así desapareció de su lugar y apareció en la azotea del edificio sorprendiendo a todos por la velocidad que utilizo para llegar a ese lugar, se acerco para ayudar a Takeda pero en ese momento su mano resbalo y callo en ese instante Naruto activo su rinnegan y dijo

Naruto: BANSHO TENSEI haciendo que Takeda fuera atraído hacia el, fue muy tonto lo que hiciste dijo Naruto,Takeda de rió nerviosamente.

Takeda: bueno que seria hombre muerto si lucha contra ti dijo Takeda. Naruto lo comprendió ya que no pudo controlar si nivel de KI ya que estaba furioso por lo que ese tipo Koga.

Naruto: Bueno el KI era para el tipo flaco por lo que sugirió con respecto a "Mi Miu" dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Miu ya que Naruto la consideraba suya, Takeda rió nerviosamente por el comentario que hizo y permaneció así por unos momentos hasta que Naruto se le acerco otra vez.

Naruto: Se que tienes el brazo izquierdo paralizado me permites verlo dijo Naruto. Takeda se pregunto como lo sabia sobre eso ya que nunca se los comento le mostró su brazo mientras que la mano de Naruto comenzó a brillar con un color verde claro y comenzó a recorrer el brazo paralizado de arriba hacia abajo, Takeda podía sentir como su brazo comenzaba a sanar y sus músculos a fortalecerse cuando Naruto termino Takeda estaba sin habla podía sentir y mover su brazo nuevamente hasta lo sentía mas fuerte que antes de la lesión.

Naruto: on eso basta no tendrás problemas para volver a usar tu brazo a su máxima fuerza dijo Naruto.

Takeda: Muchas gracias dijo Takeda mientras se inclinaba una y otra vez ante Naruto que solo sonreía mientras se alejada del lugar con Miu de su brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro y Kenichi detrás de ellos.

Akisame: Venerable parece que escogimos a un buen maestro.

mientras estaba en la cima de una torre eléctrica con el venerable junto a el mientras este asentía a sus palabras.

Ayate: si también tenemos que guardar el hecho que nosotros estamos siendo entrenados por el, ya que desataría un pandemonio en el mundo de las artes marciales si se sabe que varios de los maestros mas poderosos vivos están siendo entrenados por el dijo el venerable.

Akisame: (miraba con duda al venerable y pregunto) ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso? Dijo, el venerable se rió un poco mientras le contaba su plan a Akisame mientras el parecía feliz con esta idea.

Devuelta en el dojo.

Naruto: Sabes eso fue una cosa muy imprudente la que hiciste haya atrás dijo Naruto, mientras Kenichi trataba de decir algo en el momento que entraron en la sala principal del Dojo y se detuvo ya que los maestros tenían un aire de seriedad en sus rostros haciendo que los tres jóvenes se sintieran incómodos.

Ayate: Naruto-kun nos hemos enterado que hay ciertos grupos que podrían secuestrar a Miu u otra persona que tu consideres valiosa si se enteraran que nos estas entrenando, Naruto asintió comprendiendo ya que si YAMI y YOMI se enteraba harían todo a su halcones pera hacer que el los entrenara.

Akisame: Y portal motivo nosotros nos sentiríamos honrados de que tomaras en titulo de nuestro discípulo mas poderoso como un disfraz para alejar la atención del Kenichi-Kun y Miu-Chan mientras ellos se preparan para enfrentar a estos enemigos, y que también puedas aprender de nuestros caminos como nosotros hacemos contigo.

Kenichi estaba muy sorprendido por lo que sus maestros planeaban ellos querían protegerlo usando a Naruto para que el se preparara mejor para futuros retos pero también lo sorprendió que ellos querían entrenar a Naruto en sus respectivas artes como iba a funcionar su el ya era el maestro de los maestro.

Miu estaba muy confundida por como iba a funcionar esta idea, pero ella pensó que esto podía ser muy divertido para Naruto y los maestros.

Naruto: (sorprendido por esta idea) me quieren como discípulo y el discípulo también estará entrenando a los maestro es así-dijo Naruto mientras que los maestros asentían a sus palabras. -Entonces el maestro se convierte en discípulo y los discípulos en maestros y viceversa esto podría ser muy divertido.

Los maestros estaban felices ya que podrían entrenar a un discípulo sin tener que ellos mismos se tengan que restrinjir tanto al momento de usar sus técnicas más poderosas.

calle frente al dojo

vemos a una chica de cabellera negra y buen cuerpo que estaba trotanfo mie tras llebava unas pesas en sus tobillos y tenia guantes sin dedos de color rojo y llevaba un top azul marino y un pantalon corto o short deportivo negro en conjunto con unos tenis deportivos azul marino pero se detuvo abruptamente al sentir un poder enorme una gran enerjia que la dejo sorprendida.

desconocida: vaya hace tiempo que no sentia una energia asi de poderosa desde que me aleje de _el_ debo saber a quie le pertenece.

lo dijo con una mirada llena de determinacion y ferocidad mientras continuava con su trote a su departamento.

 **Y final ahora que tal les parece espero les guste y si les gusta me alegro o no olbiden poner el arte marcial de akeno muy importante asi que no vemos luego vayyyyyyyy**


	4. capitulo 4

**hola mis queridos lectorea espero que esten bien hoy les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia que les a gustado sin nada mas que decir empezemos.**

 _ **Entrenando A Un Dios Y La Amenaza.**_

Naruto: Bueno esto va hacer muy divertido dijo Naruto mientras salía de la sala y se dirigía a su habitación, pero fue detenido por Sakaki quien puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

Sakaki: Creo que no debí hacer eso pensó Sakaki.

En ese momento Naruto se movió por reflejo usando su velocidad de rayo para deshabilitar a Sakaki dándole un codazo en el estomago dejando a este en el suelo sujetando su estomago.

Naruto: Lo siento mucho es la costumbre dijo Naruto.

Todos los maestros sudaron al reconocer el mismo tipo de mecanismo de defensa que tenia Naruto ya que era el mismo que Miu utilizaba.

Sakaki: Lo que quería decirte es que tu entrenamiento comienza en este mismos instante dijo el adolorido Sakaki.

Naruto tenia una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde pudo Observar a Ma Kensei practicando su Kenpo Chino.

Naruto: como esta maestro pervertido dijo Naruto sacando de concentración a Kensei.

Kensei: Naruto la primera técnica que te mostrare es elkakei,esta es una técnica defensiva del Tai-Chi donde se utiliza un movimiento de rotación en los brazos para minimizar la fuerza del ataque de tu oponente dijo Kensei a Naruto quien lo miraba muy curioso.

Kensei: Muy bien te mostrare el movimiento Naruto,lánzame un golpe a la cara dijo Kensei mientras Naruto asintió mientras este hacia que su brazo derecho tomara impulso y lanzaba el golpe, en ese momento Kensei empleo la técnica desviando el golpe pero este era tan poderoso que rompió el brazo de Kensei.-Ahhhhh-grito Kensei mientras corría de un lado a otro con su brazo roto como una gallina sin cabeza.

Naruto: Uy lo siento, dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente.

Kemsei: Dije que lanzaras un golpe no que me partieras el brazo grito Kensei sosteniendo su brazo hinchado.

Naruto: tu no dijiste que tan fuerte tenia que ser el golpe así que fue lo mas suave posible que pude dijo Naruto

haciendo que se formara una gota enorme en la cabeza de Kensei y veía a Naruto como si fuese el diablo,

Kensei: ese fue un golpe Sueve dijo Kensei mientras lloraba estilo cascada.

Naruto: Por favor limpieza al pasillo 3 Akisame-sensei grito Naruto mientras que Akisame caminaba por el campo de entrenamiento.

Akisame: jajajajajajaja río Akisame mirando a Kensei sosteniendo su brazo.-Que sucedió Kensei tu brazo se rompió con un golpe suave te estas poniendo viejo dijo Akisame

Kensei: ,creo que alguien necesita una afeitada antes de lo esperado dijo kensei con una vena palpitando en su frente.

Akisame: que estas insinuando flaco dijo Akisame mientras hacia aparecer su KI igual que Kensei mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos.

Kensei: lo que escuchaste dijo Kensei.

Pero la lucha inminente fue detenida antes de comenzar por el venerable que estaba en el tatami del dojo sentado tomando un te, tosiendo y así llamar la atención de los dos maestros ya que quería impedir la destrucción del campo de entrenamiento.

Kensei: observaste como realice el movimiento Naruto así que practícalo hasta que domines los movimientos y la velocidad bien, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que la velocidad sea un problema dijo Kensei mientras se dirigía a la clínica para curar su propias heridas.

Naruto: Muy bien sensei eso are dijo Naruto mientras observaba retirarse a Kensei.

1 hora después.

Naruto: Ahhhhgrito Naruto mientras giraba sus brazos para desviar el furioso golpe de Apachai, Naruto a estado practicando una y otra ves el movimiento que le mostró Kensei en la última hora que en este punto lo dominaba hasta el punto que podía desviar el golpe de un gran maestro como Apachai con facilidad.

Ayato: Solo le tomo una hora pero ya la domina total mente dijo el venerable a Akisame que estaba sentado junto con el tomando el te.

Akisame: se puede decir que es un prodigio que aparece una vez cada 1000 años dijo Akisame mientras el venerable estaba asintiendo a sus palabras.

Apachai: APA parece que ya dominas la técnica que te mostró Kensei dijo Apachai mientras se detenían a descansar y tomaba uno de los vasos con agua que Miu había dejado para ellos.

Apachai: Bueno Naruto quieres aprender algunos de mis movimientos dijo Apachai mientras miraba a Naruto emocionado por enseñarle, ya que el era su segundo discípulo y con el no tenia que contenerse, Naruto asintió tomando su posición.

Naruto: Recuerda mi fuerza puede ser muy perjudicial ya que puedo lastimarte o peor ya que podrías quedar paralizado dijo Naruto. Apachai se detuvo un segundo mientras registraba lo que Naruto dijo pero volvió a sonreír mientras asentía.

Apachai: Muy bien escucha atentamente Naruto el movimiento que te enseñara es el kao loi, esta es una técnica muy efectiva pero mortal, por que golpeas con tu rodilla la cara de tu oponente con una fuerza con la que puedes romperle el cráneo si no tienes cuidado. dijo Apachai mientras Naruto asentía en señal de comprensión a las palabras de Apachai.

Apachai: Primero para realizar esta técnica tienes que sujetar la cabeza de tu oponente con las dos manos, luego tienes que lanzar un rodillazo lo más fuerte que puedas hacia su cabeza mientras atraes a esta a tu rodilla para efectuar el golpe dijo Apachai.-Bien quieres ver de primera mano como se realiza dijoApachai con una sonrisa en los labios,

Naruto: si hagámoslo. contesto Naruto mientras se ponía en posición.

Apachai: Bien atácame Naruto dijo Apachai, en ese instante se movió para atacar a Apachai pero a una velocidad que este lo pudiera ver en ese ínstate Apachai ataco con la técnica tomando a Naruto de la cabeza atrayéndola a su rodilla que se levantó con una increíble fuerza. Miu que estaba observando se preocupo por Naruto ya que ese golpe que lanzo Apachai era con todo su poder.

Miu: NARUTO-KUN grito Miu mientras veía como la rodilla de Apachai estaba en la cara de Naruto pero no pudo observa bien desde su posición pero si su abuelo, este vio como Naruto alzo su mano a una velocidad fantasmal bloqueando el golpe de Apachai, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que solo necesito dos dedos para parar el monstruoso golpe de rodilla.

Naruto: Fue un muy buen golpe sensei dijo Naruto mientras este retiraba la rodilla de su cara con dos dedos sorprendiendo a Apachai y a Miu por esta hazaña ya que ellos sabían que el anciano necesitaría de toda la mano para detener un golpe con esa fuerza pero Naruto solo uso dos se sus dedos.

Apachai: APAPA bien hecho Naruto pudiste detener el kao loi con solo dos dedos el anciano necesitaría toda la mano para detenerlo dijo Apachai emocionado ya que tenia un estudiante con el cual no tenia que reprimirse

Miu: eso fue impresionante Naruto-kun ya que solo conozco a una persona que pueda detener los golpes de Apachai en seco y ese es el Abuelo pero el necesita toda la mano para hacer eso dijo Miu muy emocionada por lo Naruto era capaz de hacer.

Naruto: gracias hahahahadijo Naruto apenado por los elogias que recibió de Miu y de Apachai.

Apachai: Naruto recuerda que el mejor momento para usar esta técnica es cuando tu oponente viene hacia ti apapa ahorra inténtalo dijo Apachai señalando un maniquí de entrenamiento.

Le tomo a Naruto un segundo concentrase para enfocar su ki para que no oprimiera a los demás que lo observaban, entonces se abalanzo hacia el maniquí a una velocidad que solo el anciano y Apachai pudieron ver, tomando al maniquí de la cabeza y atrayendo a esta a su rodilla que iba con una fuerza descomunal haciendo que el maniquí que estaba enterrado en el suelo saliera volando y perdiéndose en la distancia.

Apachai: Apapa lo lograste en el primer intento dijo Apachai emocionado mientras Naruto asentía mientras observaba como el maniquí descendía desintegrándose por la velocidad.

20:00 horas comedor del dojo.

Miu: Hora de cenar grito Miu llamando a todos los del dojo ya que se encontraban en la sala principal matando el tiempo ya que el entrenamiento había terminado.

Cuando Miu termino de llamar a todo el mundo y termino de poder los alimentos en la mesa, apareció todo el mundo a una velocidad increíble y empesaron a tomar del curry y del pescado que preparo Miu, pero el que tomo primero fue Naruto ya que utilizo su velocidad superior para servirse antes que los otros maestro y como siempre Kenichi se quedo con lo que sus maestro le permitían.

Todos: Itadakimasu dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a comer. En ese momento una sonrojada Shigure se acerco a Naruto mostrándole un pequeño bento con onigiris con formas de osos pandas y con un tamagoyaki y unos tokoyakis. Naruto miro por un momento a Shigure y luego al bento.

Naruto: es para mi dijo Naruto mientras que Shigure asentía con la cabeza gacha por la pena que sentía entonces se estremeció cuando sintió, que Naruto la sujeto de los hombro e hizo que levantara la frente para verla a los ojos haciendo que Shigure se pusiera roja como una manzana.

naruto: Muchas gracias dijoNaruto con una sonrisa en los labios mientra tomaba un bocado del bento, mientras Shigure estaba muy nerviosa por saber cual era su opinión.

Naruto: Esto esto esta delicioso dijoNaruto mientras tomaba otra porción del bento y lo comía con una sonrisa en los labios, Shigure le regreso una sonrisa dejando a todos atónitos porque nunca la habían visto sonreír.

Naruto estaba feliz comiendo del bento cuando se detuvo y tomo un takoyaki y se lo dio a Shigure con una sonrisa.

Naruto: tienes que comer también esta delicioso dijo Naruto mientras le daba el takoyaki en la boca y esta lo comió gustosamente, entonces estallo en un grito mientras comía el resto de los takoyakis.

Naruto:(dudoso) No los probaste antes cierto dijo Naruto con una voz inexpresiva mientras Shigure la daba una tímida sonrisa mientras una gota apareció en las demás personas que estaban a la mesa.-Puede haber muerto si estaba en mal estado susurro Naruto mientras se imaginaba morir intoxicado por alimento.

Cuando todos habían terminado de cenar y los chicos se abian retirado del comedor dejando solas a las chicas que se de tuvieron un momento a mirarse con desafio.

Miu: crees que por saber cocinar podrás robarme a Naruto-Kun. dijo Miu mientras miraba a Shigure quien le ayuda a levantar los platos de la cena, Shigure se río entre dientes ya que ella y Miu tenían un mismo interés y ese era Naruto.

Shigure: ¿Qué dijiste vaca lechera? Dijo Shigure, mientras ha Miu le aparecería una vena palpitando en la frente por mensionar el tamaño de sus pechos.

Miu: he dicho que tu única especialidad son las armas y tal ves cocinar pero no sabes hacer nada además de eso, encambio YO se hacer muchas mas cosas que tu no. dijo Miu con una sonrisa muy confiada en sus labios.

Salón del dojo 20:30 horas.

Kenichi quería saber si los maestro le enseñarían alguna técnica como lo esta haciendo Naruto pero todo lo que consiguió fue un gran NO, y le explicaron que su cuerpo todavía no tenia la fortaleza necesaria para poder soportar algunas de sus técnicas, a diferencia de Naruto que tiene su cuerpo entrenado hasta el extremo.

Naruto se encontraba ayudando a Miu a lavar los platos (ya que shigure se fue ofendida por las palabras de Miu) mientras escuchaba lo que los maestro le dijeron a Kenichi, y sintió pena por el ya que le recordó a si mismo como cuando Kakashi no lo entreno y lo mando con Ebisu. Una vez que termino de ayudarle a Miu con los platos se dirigió a la habitación de Kenichi donde sabia que el tenia un montón de libros de autoayuda y como hacerlo tu mismo.

Llegando a la puerta de la habitación Naruto pudo oír como Kenichi mencionaba el titulo de unos de sus libros ¿como hacer kung fu?, ¿Cómo sobresalir en las artes marciales?Escucho decir Naruto a Kenichi. En ese momento Naruto toco a la puerta y entro sin esperar la respuesta una ves dentro pudo ver como Kenichi trataba de esconder los libro.

Kenichi: OH hola Narutodijo Kenichi mientras veía nerviosamente a Naruto por saber si vio sus libros. Naruto se sentó en el suelo enfrete de Kenichi y cerro los ojos por un momento.

Naruto: ¿quieres saber el secreto para que tu cuerpo se encuentre en su mejor estado físico? Dijo Naruto mientras abría sus ojos.

Kenichi: ¿Cuál es el secreto? Pregunto Kenichi con esperaza en sus ojos.

Naruto: El secreto es la paciencia dijoNaruto mientras que Kenichi tenia una mirada muerta.

Kenichi: vaya yo pensé que me podrías enseñar algo útil ya que tu estas entrenando a los maestro dijoKenichi, en ese instante recibió un golpe en la frente por el dedo de Naruto.

Naruto: escucha es cierto que tienes a los maestro para que te ayuden a entrenar tu cuerpo, pero realmente no hay una manera secreta de hacerlo y no perteneces a una familia del pasado que entrenaban solamente a sus hijos, todo lo que tu necesitas es paciencia dijoNaruto desanimando mas a Kenichi-Crees que un emperador construye un imperio por decisiones apresuradas y descuidadas, no! Fue por la paciencia ya que esta te lleva a un pensamiento mas claro y sabio de la de lo que se necesita para construir un imperio, la paciencia no es algo que este en la naturaleza humana es algo que tu debes de desarrollar por ti mismo, un artista marcial tiene que ser paciente ya que una decisión apresurada te puede llevar a la muerte. Lo que trato de hacer que entiendas es que si cultivas tu paciencia notaras cuales son tus cualidades y podrás entrenarte mejor ya que sabrás que es lo que necesitas dijo Naruto mientras Kenichi lo veía ahorra como si fuera un dios de la sabiduría.

Naruto: ¿Ahorra estas dispuesto a entrenar tu mente y tus emociones para cultivar tu paciencia? Pregunto Naruto mientras Kenichi asentía,-bien. dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a salir de la habitación de Kenichi, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación Kenichi le hizo una pregunta.

Kenichi: ¿Qué hay de ti no parecías tener mucha paciencia cuando peleaste con Koga? Pregunto Kenichi, Naruto le golpeo la frente con su dedo nuevamente.

Naruto: Es por que yo no necesito paciencia dijoNaruto, mientra que se formaba una gota en la cabeza de Kenichi.- Pero la paciencia es algo que aprendí de un gran sabio pero pervertido hombre, nunca lo tome enserio ya que en las batallas nunca la necesite y mucho menos en la vida, pero para alguien como tu que no tiene talento la paciencia será la clave para abrir tu potencial-dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba al corazón de Kenichi.

Habitación de Naruto 1:30 A.M.

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación que había remodelado en la casa secundaria del dojo pero era de buen gusto con un enorme futon matrimonial en el cual estaba descansando, entonces el sintió dos montículos tibios y muy suaves que se presionaba contra su pecho. Abriendo los ojos busco la fuente de esto y en ese momento observo que era Miu la que presionaba sus pechos contra el buscando su calor mientras ella todavía estaba dormida, Naruto se sonrojo al ver la ropa de dormir de Miu que consistía en un camisón de color amarillo con unas huellas de gato que resaltaba su figura y apenas cubría sus muslos. En ese momento sintió algo que se pegaba mas a su pierna, mirando al otro lado vio algo que le causo una hemorragias nasal ya que lo que vio era a una Shigure completamente desnuda que entrelazaba su pierna con la de el para que Naruto sintiera su intimidad. Ocasionando que este se desmayara y quedar dormido toda la noche( **je je je suertudo ¿no creen?** ).

habitacion de naruto puerta 6:00

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación golpeando a Naruto de frente ocasionando que despertara, mientras movía sus manos por su futon para estirarse sintió algo suave, grande y calido en una de sus manos y lo apretó, oyó el sonido de un gemido y sus ojos se abrieron y vio que era Miu y que su mano se coló por su camisón y estaba en uno de sus pecho. El se puso rápidamente de pie y salio de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, mientras oía a Kensei reírse cuando lo miro ya que Naruto tenía su ropa alborotada y marcas de besos en su cuello sin que este supiera como paso.

Kensei: Así que te divertiste anoche Naruto-san dijo Kensei mientras soltaba una sira pervertida, mientras Naruto lo ignoro y fue a tomar una ducha muy fría.

Patio de entrenamiento 6:30 A.M.

Sakaki: Escuchen para lanzar un golpe en el karate hay que hacerlo con ferocidad como si estuvieran golpeando un saco de Abas que vuelve una y otra vez sin importar lo que ustedes hagan para detenerla dijo Sakaki mientras golpeaba el muro del dojo dejando un agujero perfecto. En ese momento Naruto y Kenichi solo pensaron una cosa ("que le paso para odiar tanto a las Abas").

Miu: Maestro Sakaki por favor no destruya el dojo dijo Miu, mientras Sakaki tenia una enorme gota de sudor en la frente al mirar el daño en la pared del dojo y soltó una risa tímida.

Sakaki: lo siento mucho Miu por favor no reduzcas el numero de mis cervezas dijo Sakaki. Ocasionando que Naruto y Kenichi se fueran de espalda por la preocupación de este hombre por sus cervezas.

Ayate: Naru-Chan hay una carta para ti dijo el venerable mientras traía el correo en la mano entregándole la carta a Naruto.

Naruto: muchas Gracias venerable dijoNaruto abriendo la carta que mostraba la impresión de un gato en la parte superior izquierda de la carta.

Miu: que dice la carta Naruto-Kun dijoMiu muy curiosa por el contenido mientras Naruto leía la carta.

 _ **Carta inicio.**_

 _ **Estimado Naruto, su habilidad de combate me ha llamado la atención ya que has podido derrotar a muchos de mis subordinado y te perdonare la vida, siempre y cuando te unas a mi grupo tu podrás hacer lo que desees y nadie te detendrá, tienes una semana para decidirte**_.

 _ **caerta final.**_

Naruto levanto una ceja ante la amenaza de muerte y se empezó a reír entré dientes.

Miu: ¿Qué es tan gracioso Naruto-Kun? Dijo Miu curiosa por la actitud de Naruto hacia el contenido de la carta.

Naruto: No nada,no es nada de importancia pero seguramente es muy divertido dijo Naruto mientras comenzó a reír de nuevo provocando que a todos se le formara una gota en la frente.

Maruto: Miu, Kenichi tenemos que irnos a la escuela dijo Naruto, mientras Miu y Kenichi asentían con la cabeza y cada uno corrió a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras Naruto hizo una señal de mano y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en humo hasta que este desaprecio mostrando a un Naruto con su ropa de escuela.

Miu: Naruto que decía la carta de esta mañana dijoMiu a Naruto mientras esta corría detrás de el y Kenichi venia un poco mas atrás tratando de seguirles el paso.

Naruto: buera era una invitación/amenaza de muerte por parte de Ragnarok de que si no unia ellos algo malo me pasaria pero no me preocupo y tu no tienes nada por que preocupanrte dijo Naruto mientras bajaba la velocidad para que Miu y Kenichi lo alcanzaran.

Miu: Hummmmm dijo Miu mientras empezaba a tararear ya tranquila con lo que dijo el rubio y se llevado un dedo a la barbilla pensando cual seria el mejor curso a tomar.

Kenichi: Chicos espérenme gritoKenichi mientras salto una valla metálica.

Miu: ¿No deberíamos ser un poco más cautelosos con nuestras acciones para evitar llamar la atención? Pregunto Miu mientras Naruto se río entre dientes.

Naruto: como si un montón de niños aficionados a las artes marciales pudieran ganarme dijo Naruto extrañado a Miu ya que esta olvido que mentalmente Naruto tenia 25 años, mientras que la edad física de su cuerpo era de 16 años.

Kenichi: Naruto-san que es la que estas viendodijo Kenichi cuando finalmente pudo alcanzar a Miu y a Naruto que se habian detenido por unos malentes de Ragnarok

Naruto: Hummm... solo unos cuantos miembro de mala muerte de Ragnarok que están bloqueando tu camino…. Bye Kenichi dijoNaruto mientras tomaba a Miu en sus brazos como a una novia y se fue sin decir más. Dejando aun Kenichi con un rostro en blanco.

Kenichi: Ey y ustedes gritoKenichi cuando estaba rodeado de los pandilleros.

La campana que anuncia el principio de clases sonó mientras todos empezaban a tomar sus asientos y podemos ver a un maltratado Kenichi con uno que otro golpe y un labio roto pero se notaba rastro de sangre en sus puños.

Miu: OH Dios mío pero que fue lo que te paso Kenichi dijo Miu muy preocupada mientras se acercaba a Kenichi. Este la señalo a ella y a Naruto con un rostro en blanco.

Kenichi: me dejaron aya atrás para morir dijo en voz alta Kenichi.

Miu: Me gritases dijoMiu con un río de lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos, mientras Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y ella se entero en su pecho.

Naruto: ¿Por que tuviste que hacerla llorar? Dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Miu para consolarla, asiendo que Kenichi pusiera una cara muy Pálida

Kenichi: ¡YO! GritoKenichi.

Todo el salon: si TU dijo todo el salón asiendo que Kenichi estuviera en un rincón con una aura de depresión sobre el.

Nijima: ¿Cómo han estado mis queridos amigos? dijo el tipo raro con apariencia de extraterrestre colocándose entre Naruto, Kenichi y Miu mientras nadie a excepción de Naruto pudo verlo moverse.

Naruto: OH. Hola chico extraterrestre dijoNaruto mientre observaba con cuidado a este sujeto mientras este mostró su lengua de serpiente.

¡Carckkk!.La boca del chico con apariencia de alienígena estaba llena de papel, mientras este retrocedía y callo al suelo tomándose el cuello tratando de sacar el papel de su boca.

Naruto: tu actúas como a una persona que recuerdo y era un manipulador y mentiroso dijo Naruto como si esa era suficiente rozan para llenar la boca de alguien con papel.

Nijima: Mi mi nombre es Nijima, y si necesitas información de cualquier grupo o persona yo la tengo dijo Nijima despertando el interés en Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Saber algo sobre un grupo llamado Ragnarok, su líder, su meta, sus integrantes? Dijo Naruto mientras Nijima empezaba a reír como un loco.

Nijima: Ese grupo llamado Ragnarok se esta volviendo en uno de los grupos mas peligroso en la cuidad y una de sus lideres Kisara Nanjo esta interesada en ti y en Kenichi pero sobre todo en ti ya que segun mi informacion esta buscando alguien con quen compartir su territorio un segundo al mando que este a su lado y creo que te quiere a ti Naruto-san. dijo Nijima.

Naruto solo levanto una ceja ante la información que le estaba dando Nijima, y se asustaba un poco al saber que esa chica que el no conocia lo queria a su lado solo se preguntaba que diria Miu ante esto pro no era momento de eso solo debia pensar en la informacon de Ragnarok y pen saba que hacer pero mientras que maldecía interiormente mientras empezaba a pensar que hacer, el sabia muy bien que podía borrar a este grupo de la ciudad pero sabia que tenia que tomar acciones para garantizar la seguridad de Miu y sobre todo de Kenichi ya que este estaba en la mira de este grupo.

Naruto: Comprendo…. Gracias por esa información y en forma de agradecimiento te permitiré vivir ya que eres muy molesto ahorra lárgate antes de que cambie de parecer dijo Naruto liberando un poco de KI solo para reforzar sus palabras y asustar un poco a Nijima.-Con que Ragnarok eh, veamos que pueden hacer para que este lugar se ponga un poco mas interesante. dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y mirada llena de determinacion.

Despues de las clases y aun en el colegio Naruto estaba paseando en lo que esperaba a que Miu terminara su clase de gimnasia olimpoca que curiosamente quedaba al lado del gimnasio de kendo,que en estos momentos solo quedaba una sola integrante.

naruto se acerco con sigilo ninja y se colo en las gradas del lugar sin que la kendoka se diera cue ta de su precencia, la observaba ella se encontraba de rodillas en frente de ella se encontraban 2 boken gemelos ( asi se llaman las eapadas de entrenamiento que se usan en el kendo).

naruto miraba a la chica que estaba meditando para ver que de un repentino movimiento se encontraba parada con ambos boken's en manos haciendo movimientos elegantes, como si los boken's fueran parte de ella como si fuera una danza mortifera la veia hacer movimientos de muñecas y lanzar golpes y cortes miraba su cabellera negra atada en una coleta de caballo balanciarse por el aire y sus ojos violetas con una determinacion y su cuerpo que apesar de llevar el uniforme del club se podia ver su buena figura con unos pechos copa D-E que se resaltaban mucho en sus movimientos que los hacian rebotar **(para no hacer la descripcion es igual que al anime solo que un povo mas atletica y con una espada de kendo _por ahora)_**.

la chica de detubo de golpe al sentir una precencia que se giro y lo encontro en las gradas a un chico rubio al verlo sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo ella se que inmovil al igual que el rubio solo pudieron atunar a decir una solo palabrea.

Naruto/Akeno: (sorprendidos) te encontre.

 **¿Que significara esto?**

 **¿paso algo entre naruto y akeno?**

 **¿los marcianos son reales?**

 **si quieren mas respuestas sigan el esta historia ya que se viene los lemons y quiero su opinion de orta historia donde naruto estara en una alea de elfas deseosas de que las embaraze si saben de que hentai hablo no es de la sukebe Elf no mori si queren que lo haga diganme lo en los comentarios y si quieren que el siguiente cap este subido agan que la vandeja de comentarios rebiente minimo 20 come tariosas y subo el otro**

 **Nos vemos Draig Fuera.**


End file.
